


Coal

by TheReluctantBadger



Series: Puppy Love [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gendry gets a new friend, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/pseuds/TheReluctantBadger
Summary: Even years later Gendry still finds it hard to pull himself through the anniversary of his mother's death. But this year a new friend helps him to cope with his grief.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Puppy Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487057
Comments: 38
Kudos: 85





	Coal

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't added anything to this series in the longest time, but I've actually had this written for a while now and this just felt like the perfect time to share it with everyone! I hope you enjoy this small addition to the Puppy Love AU!
> 
> Merry Christmas to all! Thank you to everyone for all of your love and support!

"Fine then, don't come." Gendry huffed under his breath. 

The only response from Toby was a satisfied snort as he ducked his head back under the covers beside Arya.

Gendry let his eyes drift over his wife's sleeping face once more before closing the bedroom door behind him. He knew she would scold him for not waking her before he left. But he also knew that he needed to be alone that day. Even Nymeria seemed to sense that and watched lazily from her bed as Gendry walked softly out of the flat.

The drive to Davos' shop was just as quiet as the flat had been. The truck rumbled softly around him as the heat kept fog from forming on the darkened windows, only just now beginning to lighten with the rising sun. Stepping out of the heated space and into the crisp air caused Gendry to shove his hands in his pockets as he trudged towards the large metal building. It had felt nearly this cold when he had left the house all those years ago, tears rolling down his cheeks as he raced to the hospital to say goodbye to his mum.

Tears stung at his eyes for not the first time this morning, but he bit his cheek and pushed them back, unlocking the door and slipping into the shop, remembering to at least flip on the Open sign in the front window.

Moving through the office and turning on the bright florescent lights in the work space made the shop feel almost colder, if that was even possible. White breaths puffed out of his nose as he stepped quickly around the car that sat in the middle of the work area and made for the furnace.

The hospital had been warm enough when his mum passed. He still didn't take off his pullover, though. The same one he was wearing then in fact. No, he had opted for the clothed comfort as he sat beside his mum's bed and gently stroked her long hair, watching her chest move slower and slower.

His thoughts clouded his concentration and Gendry hissed as he pulled his hand back from the furnace flame that was building. "Fuck." he growled sucking on the side of his finger as he kicked the nearest toolbox to his foot.

But then there was another sound. 

Not the metallic rattling of tools.

It was a squeak.

Gendry froze. He cocked his head in interest as his eyes began to scan for the source. It came again, barely loud enough to hear, and Gendry's head whipped around to the shelving near the furnace. The space behind the shelving couldn't have been more than a few inches, but it was more than enough room for a tiny black head with large grey eyes to slip out from.

The kitten looked up at Gendry, visibly shaking, and squeaked yet again.

"Hullo there." Gendry said softly, finding himself unable to quite say much else. The pain in his hand was definitely forgotten. "Where did you come from."

The kitten moved to take a step out, but quickly withdrew its paw and instead starred back up with it's grey eyes and gave another squeak.

"No no. It's ok." he soothed, dropping down slowly to sit on the floor. "Come on." Gendry clicked his tongue softly and held out his hand.

It took a few steps out this time, and Gendry could see the pitiful thing shaking from head to tail as it wobbled slightly while sniffing the air. It must have decided that the coast was clear, because more uneasy steps were taken until it was close enough to place a tiny paw on Gendry's knee. The thing was so small that Gendry barely even felt its weight as the kitten climbed up onto his leg and made to snuggle itself against the soft fabric of his pullover.

"Where's your mum?" Gently, ever so gently, Gendry scooped the kitten up in hands that now seemed so big and brought it up closer to his chest. It’s poor little body was still wracked with tremors, but it gladly tucked into itself as Gendry pressed it under his chin. A soft purr began against his collar and a lump formed in Gendry's throat. "You've lost your mum too, aye?"

Of course no answer came, but Gendry closed his eyes and softly stroked the tips of his fingers over the silky black fur. He stayed like that until the furnace was blazing with heat, until he saw the sun shining bright through the high windows. He had wanted to be alone on this sad day. But now he wasn't, and he found that strangely alright. The kitten was definitely asleep by now, but awoke as Gendry lowered him to his lap.

"Easy." he smiled down, and quickly pulled off his pullover. The kitten watched on as he arranged the garment into a small nest by the furnace, but not too close to roast, and scooped it up to place on the cloth. "I have work to do, but you can sleep there."

The rest of Gendry's day was spent working on the car in the shop. Half the time he was bent over the exposed engine, and the other half he was spread out under the vehicle. But every time he glanced over to the kitten, it was either sleeping soundly or gazing up at him with those deep grey eyes. 

Grey eyes like Arya. He supposed that in away the kitten did remind him of her, small but determined, and perfectly content in his sweatshirt. He smirked and shook his head when he thought of how she would react to a kitten…

Gendry worked quietly. The same weight from the morning sat in his chest, but when it began to grow, he found that looking over at his new friend eased the burden just a little. It surely had no family to speak of, but there it was safe and comfortable in his pullover.  _ 'That's ok.' _ Gendry found himself saying in his heart.  _ 'We'll be your family.' _

The day brushed by and Gendry had just leaned over the engine for the hundredth time when he suddenly felt the gentlest tug on his jeans. He jumped back, nearly hitting his head on the raised hood, and looked down. It was the kitten, as he had assumed, and it had evidently decided that it was finished napping because it was now in a very determined climb up his denim clad leg and onto Gendry's shirt. It's tiny claws weren't even long enough to hurt as he made his way upwards until finally it sat perched tall on Gendry's shoulder.

"Well then!" Gendry laughed. "Just making yourself comfortable everywhere."

The kitten leaned against his cheek and purred.

********

Gendry took the long way home that evening, opting instead to take the back way which lead him by the animal hospital. The kitten decided that it would only leave his shoulder when it was offered the warmer option of riding inside of Gendry's pullover. And that's the sight that the lady at the front desk was met with, Gendry walking in proudly with a small furry face poking out of the collar of his pullover.

"Have a new friend, I see?" the lady grinned fondly.

"Yes." Gendry laughed, raising a hand to stroke a finger along the kittens nose. "Is Dr. Mathis in?"

"He should still be." the woman nodded. "I'll call back and fetch him."

Minutes later and Gendry was standing with the other man in a small exam room. The kitten was gently pulled out and set on the exam table, only to begin his desperate squeaks yet again.

"There there, friend." Dr. Mathis cooed, gently picking up the trembling ball of fur and turning it over. "Does he have a name?"

"I don't suppose." Gendry shrugged. "Don't even know if it's a girl or a boy."

Dr. Mathis turned it over once more. "Boy." he smirked before running his fingers over the kittens sides. "A little malnourished, and definitely small for its age. He'll need some formula to start with for sure."

"Absolutely." Gendry nodded.

"But other than that, I have no doubt he'll do fine in your care." The doctor smiled and handed the squirming kitten to Gendry. "Just bring him back in a few weeks or so and I'll have another look."

********

"Oh by the heavens…" Lyanna gasped. Her hands pressed over her mouth soon rose to pluck the kitten out of Gendry's pullover and cradle it fondly. "Gendry Waters, he's a cherub."

"Found him this morning. Suppose he's ours now." Gendry grinned. It wasn't lost on him how the kitten seemed much calmer around Lyanna than it did at the animal hospital. "Just needing some cans of formula."

"Oh of course." she breathed, pressing a kiss to the tiny head before handing him back to Gendry. "What's his name?"

"Dunno yet." Gendry replied. The kitten wasted no time in climbing up to it's favorite perch on his shoulder. They way he sat there would have made anyone think that he owned the world, despite the fact that he probably weighed less than a bread roll. "You sure liked my furnace enough. How about Coal?"

"Little Baby Coal!" Lyanna grinned before hurrying off to locate the kitten formula.

********

Coal chose to ride in Gendry's pullover the entire walk up the sidewalk to the flat building. He had texted Arya that he would be home late, but left everything else to surprise. He was even surprised himself, a day that had started with dragging feet and a heavy heart was now ending with Gendry walking tall and proud with a new friend tucked warm against his chest and a full sack held under the other arm. Lyanna had managed to upsell him on several new items for "Little Baby Coal", including a few toys and a litter tray.

Approaching the flat brought on the unmistakable shuffle of Nymeria's paws on the other side of the door. Coal shifted warily in his pullover as Gendry dug out his keys. "S'all right, Coal. Just your new sister."

Gendry pushed the door open and was met with the large wolf's happy eyes. But as Nymeria reared back to jump up on him, she stopped halfway through the act, seeming to catch on the new scent that was present.

"Nym, this is Coal." Gendry said gently to the confused face, stepping in the doorway and kneeling down.

Nymeria gingerly stepped close and pressed her nose to the tiny face protruding from Gendry's pullover. He heard Coal hiss softly, though it sounded just as small as his meows did. But Nymeria immediately took a couple of steps back and cocked her head.

"That you, Gen?" he heard Arya call from the bedroom.

"Yeah." he called back, standing and placing the sack on the kitchen counter before following her voice back.

"Got home early, so I did the laundry." he heard her explain as he moved towards the bedroom. The door was open, and he soon saw her back facing him as she folded the clothes that were laid out on the bed.

"Love, we have a new friend." he smiled, stepping into the room.

Arya immediately spun around, the mix of confusion and surprise telling him that she expected a human. Her eyes soon caught Coal's little face, though, and her eyes softened much like her aunt's had. "Where on Earth did you…" she began as a laugh started.

"He found a way into my shop." Gendry found himself chuckling as well. He stepped closer, allowing Arya to extend a hand for the kitten to sniff. Coal made no move to climb out of the garment, but he gave a small lick to her fingers and Gendry felt him begin to purr. "Coal, this is Arya."

"Hello, Coal." she said softly.

"Poor guy needs some care...and a family."

Arya laughed and leaned up to kiss Gendry's cheek. "I suppose you can keep him. But it'll have to be you to break the news to Toby."

**********

" 'oly Saint Matthew it's a kitten!" Toby jumped back at the sight of the two small eyes that peered out from under the dresser. "Nym, we 'ave to do somethin'!"

"Oh, get ahold of yourself, Tobs." Nymeria rolled her eyes as she crouched down and pressed her head to the floor. "He's precious! Hi, little guy!"

Coal only tucked his tail around himself even tighter. 

"Toby, we have to take care of him!"

The bulldog snorted and moved towards the bedroom door. "Absolutely not! Kittens are nothin' but trouble for a dog!"

Nymeria cocked her head. "You can't say that!"

"Yes I can." he barked. "They'd just as soon scratch you than look at ya! Like little gremlins, they are."

Nymeria licked her nose, the thumping of her tail slowing significantly. She was about to be upset, about to scold him for being such a grouch. Gendry had been down in the dumps, she didn't need Toby acting the same. 

But before she could utter another word, the black kitten poked it's face out from under the dresser.

"Hullo, sweetling." she cooed, dropping back down to be at eye level. "I'm Nymeria."

The kitten didn't respond, but creeped out on shaky legs and inches his way forward until he was close enough to press himself into Nymeria's thick fur.

"Toby!" she squealed softly. "Look!"

Toby was looking. He was watching very closely in fact as the kitten then began to walk slowly over towards him.

"No...no no no…" he warned. "Go back to her…"

His words did nothing to deter the kitten, and he held perfectly still as the purring beast rubbed it's head against Toby's flank.

"I'm Coal." it's small voice whispered.


End file.
